


First Words

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan bonds with his and the reader's baby and reacts to being called dada for the first time.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the request: Imagine the reader has a baby with Negan, and the baby is now a few months old. Negan spends some quality time with his baby, playing around with them and smooching them, and then she/he says their first word, “Dada”. How would Negan react?
> 
> This is a very short one shot write up. I figured I give the imaginer something quick to go on. It’s just a very small, short…sweet negan x reader imagine. 

“Who is daddy’s pretty little girl?” Negan’s voice boasted as you entered the bedroom to see Negan laying back in the middle of your bed. Negan had his arms stretched up while he held your daughter in the air above him. Her loud laughter filled the air as Negan lowered her in closer to him and peppered her with playful kisses. Her giggles from her father’s kisses filled you with a warmth and happiness as you stood in the corner of the room watching the two of them together. Negan made a plane sound when he lifted her back up in the air causing her to kick at the air. She tried to mock the noise that Negan was making and it caused him to happily laugh. Negan noticed you in the corner of the room and he looked to you, a goofy smile pressing in over his features. “Hey look! There is momma! Momma, we are flying!”

“You better be careful with her. You didn’t feed her that long ago and she might throw up all over you again,” you reminded him of the last time he did what he was doing with your daughter and Negan snickered at your comment. He pulled the little girl in closer to him to pepper her with kisses again before lifting her up in the air once more. Her happy laughter filled the air and you couldn’t believe how loud her happy laughs were.

“Don’t listen to mommy. She doesn’t like to have fun,” Negan made a fart noise with his mouth and your daughter followed suit making Negan bust out laughing.

You couldn’t help, but laugh at your daughter’s acts of trying to repeat the same sounds that Negan was making. The laughter amused your daughter causing her to repeat the noise to make you laugh harder. Moving over to the side of the bed, you took a seat and watched as Negan pulled her close for a hug.

“She’s the best. I swear this kid cracks me the fuck up.”

“Negan,” you swatted at his shoulder and heard him snort. “Watch the swearing.”

“We’ve already tried that, you know that shit isn’t going to work. Is it sweetheart?” Negan lifted your daughter again causing her little laugh to fill the air. “Daddy just keeps on swearing because daddy doesn’t have a filter does he?”

“Well fuck is probably going to be her first word,” you reminded him, a smirk cracking in over your lips as Negan carefully lowered your daughter and adjusted on the bed. He laid her in the center of the bed and played a game of peekaboo with her. You were always in awe of your husband when he took the time to play with your daughter.

“Nope. It may be in the first five, but daddy is going to be her first word,” Negan insisted with a firm nod, taking her little hands in his. He pressed kisses against them and her little laugh filled the air again. “Because she loves her dada so damn much. Doesn’t she?”

“Uh uh, it’s going to be momma,” you insisted with a wrinkle of your nose. “I’m the one that’s with her a majority of the day. I keep trying to get her to say it, but…”

“Oh no. Dada is the fun one. Dada makes her giggle,” Negan reminded you with a nod and you rolled your eyes with a laugh. “Daddy is the awesome one that does airplanes and lets her throw up all over him.”

“Hey, I’m fun too!” you teased and Negan looked to you with a bright smile and nodded.

“Yes, yes you are. But daddy is awesome,” Negan tickled at her stomach and made an exaggerated surprised face. “Isn’t that right? You think your dada is awesome? Don’t you? He can just make you smile and laugh…”

“She does get her best laughs with you,” you pointed out and Negan looked up to you with his big, hazel eyes. Tipping in, you touched the side of Negan’s face to urge him in close for a kiss. “You are a wonderful father.”

Negan snickered when he felt your daughter reaching up to grab at his face to get his attention again, “Some is jealous, isn’t she? She wants all of the attention right now. Don’t ya?”

“D…d…dada!” she stuttered and Negan’s eyes got wide, his jaw dropping when he looked up at you as if for confirmation that she just said dada. You nodded with a proud smile knowing that your daughter loved her father so very much. It didn’t make you jealous, in fact, you were glad that they had their special bond. Negan picked her up and held her out in the air as she kicked her little feet. “Dada!”

“Yes!” Negan picked pulled her close and pressed playful kisses over her cheeks causing her to break out into little fits of laughter again. Her giggles continued to fill the air and you could tell that Negan was extremely happy and proud. “I told you she was gonna say it soon! I knew it was right there!”

“I guess you were right,” you watched Negan get up from the bed to move over to sit next to you when he pulled your little girl close to his chest. Negan cuddled in closer to you so the both of you could get close to your daughter.

“We have an amazing little girl,” Negan boasted with a wide, goofy smile. “I’m so fucking happy. I never knew the words dada would get me this fu…”

“Let’s just focus on dada,” you hushed him with a shake of your head and he chuckled realizing that you were trying to get him to stop saying fuck so much. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Negan rest his forehead against yours for a moment before looking back to your daughter again. “I love the both of you so very much.”  


End file.
